A conference on cell surface receptors will be held under the direction of the Molecular Biology Institute at UCLA during March 2-7, 1975. The purpose is to bring together, by invitation, scientists from several fields who are involved in the study of cell surface receptors, for presentation of recent research findings and to exchange ideas formally and informally. This conference will focus on differences in the properties of cell surface receptors in cancer cells and normal cells. The conference proceedings will be published by a rapid publication procedure, as a special issue of the Journal of Supramolecular Structure.